


So, You Like Trouble

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: And then just when she thinks it’s over, and she starts to pull her hand away from his, he leans his head to the side and runs his tongue over his lower lip. “You sure that’s all you want?”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	So, You Like Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!  
> at first i was unsure’ kiss turning into ‘i want more’ kiss  
> This is set immediately after 1x03 because I am OBSESSED with that episode and the ending ok?

Beth knows she wasn’t mistaken as soon as their eyes connect over the kitchen island. He asks her about traditions, somehow she manages to respond with banter. His gaze doesn’t leave hers until she waves the bottle in his direction, and he shakes his head in a silent _no_.

The rest of the conversation is much the same. He asks her a question tinged in mockery of her ignorance, she responds with something sharp and pithy, and eventually she’s standing on the other side of the counter, shaking his hand and agreeing to god knows what.

And then just when she thinks it’s over, and she starts to pull her hand away from his, he leans his head to the side and runs his tongue over his lower lip. “You sure that’s all you want?”

She lets out a shaky breath and a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah, of course.”

He squeezes her hand tighter and moves half a step closer. “You sure you’re sure?”

A flash of heat runs down her body. Her cheeks are on fire and she’s praying her foundation is thick enough to mask the blush. “Yeah I’m… of… yeah.” She tries to pull her hand away again, but he doesn’t let go and instead pulls her toward him until her breasts are pressing gently against his chest. Her heart is hammering. “Did you… I mean did you want something else?” Beth raises her eyebrows in the most innocent expression she can muster.

“I ain’t playin’.”

“I don’t even…” She huffs and rolls her eyes. “Kno–ow..?” Her voice raises in a squeak at the end and she cringes.

“I’m askin’ permission here, Elizabeth.” And _god_ if those cheekbones and that mouth and the way his eyes are so intense and the hot flush running through her body goes straight between her legs.

“My kids are upstairs,” she replies in panic, pressing her thighs together and willing herself to stop thinking what she’s thinking.

'I don’t care.“

And the next thirty seconds of silence aren’t uncomfortable, or tense, or weird, they’re just _loaded_. Until she runs her free hand up his arm, around his neck, and tugs him down until his mouth is tentatively touching hers, open just enough to latch on to her upper lip. Their noses bump, and their hands are still trapped between their bodies, but he leans in until it’s like something breaks, and his mouth is open, teeth clacking and tongue dipping just a bit further in than she normally likes but this time she doesn’t mind because _wow_.

And then it’s like his bravado isn’t as natural as it seems, and when he pushes her away his breath is ragged, his pupils are dilated to the point where she can’t see what color they are any more.

He runs a thumb across his lip and looks away.

Her veins are throbbing and she can feel her hands trembling against her thighs. "Look–”

“You know I’m a bad guy, right?” He’s looking at her again, and she sucks in a breath. “I mean, you get that?”

She lets the breath out slowly and when she speaks it’s low and deliberate. “I don’t care.”


End file.
